Youthful Night of the Camellias
by VelvetCupcake92
Summary: Himawari, the virgin maiden, was sleeping in her bedroom tonight...There was the kitsune incubus who sneaked into her bedroom as he was preying her with seduction. Lemon short story. Mature rating


**Watanuki Kimihiro and Himawari Kunogi (c) Clamp**

**Kitsune (c) Japanese folklore**

A long time ago, there was a lovely miko who was watching to the sunset beyond of the lake near to the Shinto shrine where she lived in, her name was Himawari, a virgin maiden. Her long, curly, pigtails were dark brown as the woods, the leaf colors were on her innocent eyes as she enjoyed the view of the sunset, she wore a miko kimono. With her faith, she was responsible to work at Shinto shrine, and service for Shinto toward the members and visitors with a mercy. She had experiences since she was possessed with a gifted power as she could see Yokai spirits and listen messengers from Kami deities. She kept the Shinto shrine to be protected with Harae, the purification rites, because some Yosei spirits tried to enter in there or/and trick on Shinto members. One important thing was to protect her virginity, it shall bed avoided by male Yokai spirit who seduced with the virgin mike maidens. Nobody would trust the folk shinto communicating of the advices from the Yosei spirits, such as spirit possession and shamanic healing, it was against Shinto.

As the sun was gone, Himawari had to pray for Kami before bedtime, she entered into a prayer's room as she was kneeling and praying for Kami. Her prayer's words were thanking the Kami for giving wonderful things to her, and asking the Kami for the protection toward the Shinto shrine. Living with an eternal patience, she was trained well as a Shinto miko, she wanted to make a difference for the humans and the Yosei spirits to live together peacefully.

After praying for Kami, she was going to her bedroom while she lived in a room of the shrine with a light ball to brighten somewhere she needed to see from the darkness. Entering into her bedroom, it had a washitsu with a few blankets and a pillow, having Shinto amulets, two paintings of Sakura flowers hanging on the walls, and a lone Sakura odor-smelling candle was on the small table. As she was in there, she stripped her miko kimono and white stockings off, she dressed her kimono nightgown up for the bedtime. Couldn't stop to be fond of Sakura, she loved smelling of it around her bedroom as it comforted with her until she became asleep in her bed was on the floor with blankets keeping her with warmth from the cold in the darkness.

In the nightfall during the darkness, there was something was feared and unforgiven by the Shinto, living with immortality, slyness, and magical powers as a kind of yokai, it was Kitsune, the fox spirit. Kitsune fox was watching Himawari sleeping in bedroom through her room, since he working on the mischief, the fox spirit liked to trick on everyone for a reason because he was the disrespectful yokai of the Shinto. Kitsune did use on shapeshifting power to transform into seductive man alluring with virigin maidens as incubus, allure them into lovemaking as he could eat energies from them. He shall be avoided by the faithful Shinto members, but he was too powerful as the dangerous spirit fox.

As Kitsune fox watched her sleeping, he galloped through the woods as he came out of there, he enjoyed his mischief while the Shinto shrine was so frail to make him going away because he had magical powers to protect himself from the holy things of the Shinto. Finally, he got entered into entrance without being hurt, he was looked for his prey where she slept in a room while he smelled Himawari's delicious aroma making him to follow purposely. While he was looking for her, he transformed into a handsome man having a dark, short hairstyle, and heterochromatic eyes of the gold and blue with a snowy, pale skin while his height was taller and body was lean, yet robust. Wearing a black/red/white kimono with his fox ears and nine tails, he walked toward a room with her delicious aroma was near to him.

"Let the night begins..." He chuckled darkly as he sneaked into her bedroom.

In the bedroom, nobody would stop the kitsune incubus, Himawari was still asleep in her bed as she was lying down on it with her sleepy face was so lovely. He was crawling toward her body being covered by few blankets, he pulled few blankets slowly from her body as he grew smirking at her, still she wore a nightgown kimono. Becoming a top of her, his face was coming carefully to see her innocent face as he supposed about she might sleep heavily, so he had to make her feeling delightful.

"Himawari...Why so beautiful my lady is?" He stroked her soft cheek with his hand.

She sighed in the dream, the kitsune incubus was kissing her lips with his own lip while he tried to strip her nightgown kimono off, they had a passionate kiss together as he used his tongue against her tongue during the passionate kiss. It gave warmth to her body when she was feeling, he kissed on soft spots of her neck and chest until he opened her nightgown kimono as he was gazing at her chubby breasts and curvy body.

"How erotic you are", he said sensually to her, "You must be sensitive if I want to make your feeling passionate."

He touched one of her chubby breasts with his hand as he was rubbing it, suddenly, it made Himawari moaning if she thought she was in the dream. He liked it when he listened to her moaning. He put his mouth toward nipple of her another breasts, he was licking it slowly with his tongue, and sucking it roughly while his fingers played her another nipple, pulling it up and down. He noticed it, so he bit it from her last nipple while she was moaning loudly.

"So, your private part is already wet? Enjoying my lust? What a naughty miko." The kitsune incubus touched her womanhood through a white panty as it was wet.

As he was still top of her, he ripped her white panty off as she was full nude, it made him having an erection inside of his manhood. He opened her legs to see her womanhood, it was so wet. He looked up to her as he leeched and smirked at her, he was ready for her in the lovemaking. He couldn't wait to steal her virginity and eat energies from her.

"Tonight...You're mine now." He began to lick her clitoris circularly with his tongue.

"Oh!" Himawari gasped when her womanhood was thrusted by his tongue.

Still working on cunnilingus for her, it kept her moaning sexually and feeling in the heat as she believed in someone having a lovemaking with her during the dream, but it was normal, she supposed. She didn't want to wake up until her eyes were woken by someone raping her after her erotic dream. Suddenly, someone was raping her!

"No! No, no! Please stop!" Himawari screamed as she pushed the kitsune incubus away from her.

He was hissing angrily at her when she pushed him away, he pulled her legs coming back with his hands as he won't let her escaping from him.

"How disgraceful", he snarled at her, "Shame on you, I must punish you until you'll be graceful to me soon."

No, it couldn't be...She discovered that him raping her as the fox spirit, when she saw the fox ears and tails on him while he wore a black/red/white kimono. He was the Kitsune!

"Please don't...I beg you, please leave me alone." She felt as he held her strongly.

"This is your punishment, my lady", the kitsune incubus said as he chuckled darkly, "My name is Lord Watanuki of the fox spirits, so let's having romance together now!"

His tails grabbed her legs and arms keeping stay as she was lying down on her bed, he smirked lustfully at her as he stripped his kimono off, his body was lean, but so robust, so pale. He clawed her thighs with his fox fingernails as a sadist to her, it made her whining in the pain, then he left scars on her thighs until he threw his kimono away, her cheeks were blushful as she saw his longer manhood throbbing.

"Forgive me, my lord", she asked him as she felt submissive, "Please can I do a favor for you?"

"Well done. I dare you to work on fellatio for me." He became dominant to her.

"Yes, Lord Kitsune." She came to his manhood since his tails freed her.

Watanuki watched her beginning on fellatio, Himawari was licking it gently and slowly as his manhood was on her hands, she tasted it that was delicious as she licked it with her tongue until her innocent mouth was sucking his manhood, suddenly, she heard that him growling in lust.

"Keep your grace growing", he commandeered her with his husky voice, "Wait till you'd drink from my manhood."

She was still working on fellatio for him while he was feeling ecstatic during the lovemaking, she licked it, sucked it, licked it, and then sucked it. Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, and down.

"Himawari...I'm going..." He growled.

She was ordered to drink fluid from his manhood, until he was in the climax as he was cumming, she shallowed it tasting so sweet, it was her first time. The virgin maiden didn't think of having lovemaking with anyone, but she was just falling in love with the Kitsune incubus.

"Himawari...My lady...The punishment is over...But I love you." He gazed dreamily as he smiled at her.

"I..I love you, Lord Watanuki", she said as she kissed him.

As she kissed him, he kissed back her, passionately. They were becoming in the bed as they got ready for sexual intercourse, teasing her slit with his throbbing manhood to make her feeling delightful. What beautiful ears and tails she had seen...He wasn't a fox, but he was such the lord fox spirit as Kitsune, she really wanted more than love.

"It may be a little bit hurt, but I shall be gentle." He thrusted slowly into her womanhood with his manhood.

Finally...She squeaked in the pain when he was inside of her, tears were rolling on her cheeks.

He won't forgive himself, he whispered to her ear with sweet words from pains, he charmed healing magic toward her womanhood from him.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He made pains fading away from her.

She nodded as she was ready.

Lord Watanuki was thrusting in and out of her womanhood gently with his throbbing manhood, the lovemaking brightened them in the heaven when they were high with romance together.

"Oh, Lord Watanuki..." She was moaning erotically, her womanhood felt so wonderful as it was thrusted by her lover's manhood. It made her hips jumping slightly.

"Ohh...Himawari-Chan!" He was more than thrusting speedily inside of her womanhood with his manhood, so lustful. He watched her chubby breasts bouncing while they had a sexual intercourse, his face was put to be near to them as he bit one of her nipples and sucked another of them.

As she was having a lovemaking with him, it built her body feeling wonderful and eyes closing as she felt delighted, it was fate to her because she needed love till they met on night. As she lied down, her womanhood still felt so delightful since his manhood worked for her, she meant it was love, of course.

After the ten minutes passed, Watanuki decided to begin a different position for their romance as he was below of her, and she was top of him as she sat on his low torso. Naively, she wasn't sure what would she work for him since her womanhood was on his manhood.

"I'm not sure if I can work for you..." Her face was blushful.

"Let me help, my lady." He grabbed her hips with his hands, and rose her up from his manhood.

Wow, he was such a powerful...she talked to her mind, he pushed his manhood into her womanhood by himself till it was still inside of her womanhood while she sat on his torso.

Feeling his manhood so huge, it thrilled her a bit, she wanted more as she was thrusting as she was top of him, working on passion and love for him. Her legs were pushing and pulling while they were in the romance together. It made her moaning and whining, her chubby breasts bouncing perkily.

He felt a little bit blushful since she became more sensual than he was, he couldn't help it, but stared at her chubby breasts and their own private parts thrusting, he shall work on delight for her. He pulled her sensitive nipples with his fingernails as she moaned loudly and thrusted speedily. He rubbed her clitoris with his fingers as she thrusted speedily, he supposed that she loved it, what a naughty miko.

"Lord Watanuki...I'm going...Going to..." She was thrusting speedily.

"As I do, Himawari-Chan..." He moaned as they had romance together.

"Waaataaa...Nuuukiiii..." She was in the climax with her womanhood spilling onto his manhood.

"Himawari-Chan!" He was cumming a lot of fluids into her womanhood to womb.

She felt a little bit dizzy after having a lovemaking with Lord Watanuki, she smiled weakly at him as she loved him so much.

Using his tails to put her onto his chest carefully, he became asleep with her after their romance of the night.

"My lady...Would you marry me?" His heterochromatic eyes begged her.

"Oh! Yes...Yes, I'd love to." She was overjoyed of him.

Lord Watanuki of the fox spirits and Miko Himawari lived happily ever after.


End file.
